U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,582 disclosed the preparation of reactive monomers by reacting: (1) an aromatic compound containing a polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated group and a group containing a hydrogen atom reactive with an NCO or an NCS group: (2) a compound having at least one oxyalkylene group and at least one group containing at least one hydrogen atom which is reactive with an NCO or an NCS group: and (3) a compound having an average of more than one NCO and/or NCS groups per molecule. These reactive monomers are useful as reactive modifiers for polyester and vinyl ester resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,096 discloses meta- or para-isopropenyl-.alpha.,.alpha.-dimethylbenzyl isocyanate (also known as m- or p-TMI) reacted with either an amino alcohol or a dialkylaminoethyleneamine and quaternizing the reaction product with an alkylating agent. The compound may be polymerized with a comonomer such as acrylamide to yield water soluble cationic polymers for use in water clarification, flocculation and hair spray applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,350 discloses a process for making isocyanates which comprises reacting isocyanic acid with a vinylidene compound such as diisopropenylbenzene to yield the mono and di isocyanate derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,350 is herein incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,866 discloses that vinyl isocyanate and isopropenyl isocyanate react with Bisphenol A, halogenated Bisphenol A, and the alkylene oxide addition products thereof to form the corresponding bis(N-alkenylcarbamate) esters. These divinyl compounds are useful monomers and crosslinking agents.